


Wait For It

by sauvignonfierce



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, basically just billy fucking steve after not letting him cum for a week, i don't know why i felt the need to write this but....here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauvignonfierce/pseuds/sauvignonfierce
Summary: “I want you to do something for me when I’m gone,” Billy had said, his body pressed against Steve’s bare back the night before he left.“Okay.” Steve was barely paying attention, too distracted by the feeling of Billy getting hard again against his ass.“Don’t touch yourself while I’m gone.” Billy’s voice was deep and gravely and it sent a shock straight to Steve’s cock.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 224





	Wait For It

Steve was going insane. Billy had been gone for a week and he couldn’t stand it anymore. Some cousin or Aunt was getting married and Billy had tried to get out of it with an excuse about basketball practice but Neil hadn’t bought it. 

Billy had apologized to Steve for having to leave, for not being able to stay and fuck him for seven straight days. Steve was maybe a little bitter about it and a bitter Steve made for a mean Billy. 

“I want you to do something for me when I’m gone,” Billy had said, his body pressed against Steve’s bare back the night before he left. 

“Okay.” Steve was barely paying attention, too distracted by the feeling of Billy getting hard again against his ass. 

“Don’t touch yourself while I’m gone.” Billy’s voice was deep and gravely and it sent a shock straight to Steve’s cock. They’d played around with this, sure, but saying it in the middle of sex and actually doing it were two different things. 

“What?” Steve asked after he fully comprehended what Billy had said. Billy wrapped his arms tighter around Steve, pressing a hot open mouthed kiss to his neck, licking lightly at the skin. 

“I know you love this shit. You’re mine, Harrington. And because you’re mine, you only get to come for me,” he said casually, like he was pointing out something painfully obvious to Steve. 

“Billy, you’re going to be gone for a week,” Steve practically whined, pressing back against Billy’s dick. It was hard and insistent, prodding between his cheeks. “I’m 18, I don’t think I can physically go that long without jacking off.” Billy chuckled against his neck, rocking his hips slowly, dick slipping up and down through the mess of come and lube from earlier. 

“You wanna be good for me, right baby?” Billy’s hand slid beneath the sheets pooled around their hips and grabbed Steve’s hard cock. He just held it, applying gentle pressure around the base but not stroking the way he knew Steve liked. Steve whimpered, trying to buck his hips and fuck his boyfriends hand. 

“Yes,” he said, voice breathy. 

“Then you won’t come for a week. I know you can be good, you’re so good.” Billy leaned over and kissed Steve. The angle was a little awkward but the slick lips and hot tongue slipping past his lips made Steve moan. Billy began to move his hand, pushing Steve down so he was on his back. Steve could feel Billy’s dick against his thigh as he was jerked off too slowly to get him to the edge but just fast enough to get him writhing. 

“You seriously want this?” Steve asked as he panted. 

“Yes. You want it too, right? It’s not too much?” Billy was always sweet with his requests, even if the requests ended with Steve crying from overstimulation or from Billy spanking him until he couldn’t form words. 

“Yes, yes,” Steve chanted, hips moving against Billy’s hand. Billy sped up his movements and Steve hitched out a moan, flush spreading down his pale chest. 

“I knew you would, baby. You’re so slutty for me.” Before Billy, Steve wasn’t one for dirty talk. Now all it took were a few well picked words over the phone and Steve would be hard and leaking in his jeans. 

“Billy, faster,” he demanded. Billy liked when Steve was soft and compliant under him but he also liked it when Steve founght back against his control. He liked it when he called Steve a slut and Steve didn’t just take it. 

“Just because I know you’re not gonna be coming for a few days,” Billy said, sinking his teeth into the expanse of blushing skin between Steve’s shoulder and neck while he thumbed over the head of his cock. Steve gasped and arched his back. He came almost silently, mouth open and movements stuttering to a stop before he collapsed on the bed. Billy stroked him a few more times, digging his thumbnail a little too hard under the sensitive and spent head of Steve’s cock. 

“So fucking hot, Stevie.” Billy let him go and straddled Steve’s hips, fist flying over his own cock until he spilled onto Steve’s stomach. 

“A week,” Steve said as he caught his breath, staring up at Billy. “I can do seven days.” 

The days were brutal for Steve. It was bad enough not jerking off but what made it worse was not even being able to talk to Billy while he was gone. Just talk, joking around and shoving each other when they were in public. Their friends who weren’t in the loop about their relationship had accepted that they’d become friends, and they used that cover for more touches and lingering looks than were strictly necessary for two close friends. 

Billy returned on a Sunday and made an excuse about going to dinner with Steve and Robin before slipping out of his house and driving like a mad man to get to his boyfriend. The week they were apart had been the longest since they had fallen into bed with each other almost six months before. Thank god Steve’s parents were at a conference and Steve had the house to himself for another twelve hours. 

Steve was practically vibrating when he wrenched the front door open as the Camaro pulled into his driveway. Billy slammed on the brakes and came flying up the driveway, shoving Steve back into the house and pushing him against the closed door. Steve’s hands were on him before he could even blink, weaving through his hair and pulling their mouths together. 

They both moaned into the kiss, desperate for more but also wanting to draw out the slick slide of their lips. 

“Fuck, I missed you,” Billy said, yanking Steve’s hair to tilt his head to the side. He kissed the skin above the collar of his shirt, knowing he was going to leave marks but not caring because Steve fucking Harrington was writhing against him, pinned between Billy’s hot body and the door. 

“You’re telling me,” he said, sarcasm lost in his breathy moans. Billy laughed against his skin before pulling back and looking the slightly taller boy in the eyes. 

“Were you good for me, baby?” Steve swallowed, his eyes dark and blown wide. He nodded and Billy loosened the hand still in his hair. “You didn’t touch yourself at all?” 

“No, I was good.” Steve’s voice was needy, hips involuntarily jerking forward to try to get some friction. Billy moaned, low and long at the words. 

“Fuck, of course you were, baby. You’re always so good. Jesus Christ, how’d I get so lucky? How’d I find such a good boy?” Steve was nearly incoherent listening to the words pouring out of Billy’s mouth. 

“Please, Billy, fuck.” He rested his forehead on the blonde’s shoulder. Billy stepped forward, pressing flush against Steve. 

“I know, I know. Come on.” He stepped back and took Steve’s hand, dragging him up the stairs to his bedroom. Billy yanked the comforter off the bed, leaving just the sheets that were tightly tucked into the corners. Steve’s hands were already pushing his jeans down and pulling off his t-shirt before the blanket hit the floor. 

“Damn, Harrington, you really need it, don’t you?” Billy teased, a little mean. Steve’s dick was rock hard, tenting his boxers in a very not subtle way. 

“You made me wait seven fucking days, asshole,” Steve growled with no venom behind his words. Billy stepped into his space and grabbed Steve’s cock roughly through the cotton. 

“What do you want, Steve? Tell me?” Steve was flushed red and he rocked his hips uselessly against Billy’s hand. 

“Want you to fuck me,” he said, wrapping his arms around Billy’s shoulders and bucking his hips. 

“I think you want something else first.” Steve knew what Billy was angling for and he whined in the back of his throat. 

“I want to come,” he said quietly, pressing his forehead into Billy’s shirt at his shoulder. Billy’s other hand was rubbing his back, encouraging him to move his hips more. Steve stepped back and sat on the bed, waiting. He wanted Billy on top of him, pressing him into the mattress as he made him come. Billy flashed a dangerous grin and pushed past Steve, still fully dressed. He sprawled out on the bed and patted his thigh. Steve frowned and blushed, knowing what Billy was suggesting and willing his cock to stop twitching at the idea of what was about to happen. They’d done this sort of thing before, but usually in the bathroom at a party when they didn’t have a lot of time but wanted to get off. Billy would push a thick thigh between Steve’s legs and they would rut together until they came in their pants. But this felt different, this felt dirtier. Billy was dressed and looking at Steve with an amused smile on his face as Steve slowly crawled over him, straddling the denim clad muscled thigh. 

“You’re such a dick,” he said, trying to find the right angle. 

“I thought you said you wanted to come?” Billy asked, feigning confusion. He reached up and swept a thumb across Steve’s nipple, causing the older boy to shudder. “I wanna see how desperate you are.” His voice was dark and Steve couldn’t help the jerk of his hips. There was too much friction, between the denim of Billy’s pants and the cotton of his briefs but the pressure felt incredible and Steve felt the creep of heat in his spine. He dragged his hips down and rocked against Billy’s leg. Billy put his hands on his bare thighs, dragging up and down as Steve slowly humped against him. 

“This isn’t what I had in mind, you know,” Steve said, burying his face in Billy’s shoulder as he moved. Billy put his hands on his waist and moved him back and forth. 

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ve got a lot of things in mind for tonight.” Steve moaned at the thought of the dirty ideas that had been building up in Billy’s mind over the past week. He moved faster, finding a fast rhythm as he fucked against Billy’s thigh. 

“Billy,” he said, clenching his hands in the other boys shirt, hips stuttering as he finally came. He didn’t stop moving for a solid thirty seconds as he rode his high. He slumped in Billy’s arms, dick twitching in his briefs as he panted. 

“That was so fucking hot, Steve, fuck,” Billy said, carding his fingers through the brunette’s sweaty hair while he peppered kisses down his neck. 

“I hope it was hot enough to be worth making me wait for so fucking long,” Steve said, still boneless and slumped against Billy. Billy could hear the smile in his voice even though he couldn’t see his face. 

“It was so worth it.” Billy maneuvered Steve onto his back, tugging off his boxers and throwing them somewhere on the floor, eyes never leaving Steve’s. Billy undressed quickly and Steve moved to sit up, leaning back on his elbows. He watched Billy root around in the drawer for lube. They’d stopped using condoms after getting tested and coming back clean, and the idea of Billy being inside him made Steve’s spent dick twitch in anticipation. 

“You know,” Billy said, spreading Steve’s legs and settling between them, knees holding his thighs open. “You were so good for so long, I think you deserve to come four or five times.” Steve furrowed his brow, watching the wicked smile spreading over his boyfriend’s face. 

“I know we’re young and can fuck a lot, but don’t you think four times is a little ambitious?” He said dryly, swallowing hard. 

“I think you want me to hold you down and use you until you’re crying.” Billy eyed Steve’s cock and licked his lips. He was half hard already under the burning gaze of the blonde. 

“Billy,” he said with a moan, tossing his head back against the pillow. 

“You like that idea, don’t you baby?” Billy leaned down and kissed the planes of Steve’s stomach. His lips were hot and soft and made Steve ache with want. Steve didn’t answer, just tossed an arm over his eyes and let out a breathy whine. Billy brought a hand down on Steve’s thigh, hard. It stung and let out a resounding slap through the room. Steve groaned and bucked his hips. “I asked you a question, baby. I’m being nice. I could make you come seven times, one for every day I was gone.” Steve knew he couldn’t come seven times in one night, not the way he knew Billy wanted him to, rough and forceful. Billy let him have a moment to gather his thoughts before bringing his hand down again in the same spot on his thigh. 

“Shit,” Steve hissed at the burn. “Yes, I want you to use me, Billy. Please, just fuck me.” Billy grinned and reached up to move Steve’s arm off of his face. He pressed his wrists into the mattress. 

“You know what I was thinking the whole time I was away? Every time I jacked off and thought about how you weren’t touching yourself because I wasn’t there to let you?” Steve moaned. Billy’s words always got him going, always made him spread his legs and let Billy in. “I thought about tying you up and just fucking taking you. Taking what I want from you, making you scream.” 

Steve found his voice again. His voice rasped when he spoke. “Then do it, asshole.” Billy laughed and before Steve could open his eyes, Billy’s weight was lifted off the bed and he was rummaging around in the closet. He came back with one of Steve’s scarves. It was soft and gray and Billy knew it wouldn’t hurt Steve’s wrists. He spread Steve’s legs farther, bending his knees up and pressing his dick right against Steve’s ass as he bent over him and wound the fabric around his wrists. It wasn’t the first time he’d tied Steve up. The first time he’d just teased him for hours, playing with his swollen, red cock until Steve was crying and begging to come. Billy had finally relented and finger fucked Steve to an explosive orgasm before brutally fucking him and making him come again. The second time, he’d tied Steve’s arms behind his back and took him doggy style, smacking his ass until it was bright red. All of those memories lit a fire in his belly as he looked at Steve sprawled out and willing below him. Billy reached down and gave his cock a few tugs, moaning deep at the pressure of his own hand. 

“Your ass is gonna feel so good, baby,” he said, letting go and squirting a dollop of lube on his fingers. Steve shifted, lifting his ass up a bit. Billy took the hint and slid a pillow under the small of his back. Steve was panting hard as Billy circled a finger around his hole, watching the lube glisten in the dim light of his room. He slowly breached him. He didn’t want to hurt Steve by going too fast after a week of nothing up his ass, so he slowly fucked the finger in and out of the other boys body. 

“Fuck,” Steve drawled, legs falling open. His hips shifted involuntarily against his boyfriends hand. “More, Billy, please.” 

“Love it when you beg,” Billy said, adding a second finger. He fucked them in and out of Steve harder, loving the way Steve’s body gave way and how he began thrusting against the fingers. Billy crooked the two fingers and aimed directly where he wanted them to go. Steve shouted, hands gripping the scarf wound around his wrists and the headboard as Billy hammered his fingers into the spot that made Steve go crosseyed. 

“Oh god, oh god,” Steve said, eyes shut tight as his now fully hard dick leaked and twitched against his stomach. 

“Oh baby, you are so hot,” Billy said. He teased a third finger against Steve’s hole, just playing with the muscle and stretching him with his finger tips. 

“More, Billy please please,” he said, trying to fuck back against his hand. Billy reached up with his clean hand and pinched one of Steve’s nipples. 

“Be good and take what I give you, Stevie.” Steve gasped at the sharp jolt of pain. Billy shoved the three fingers into Steve and fucked him in earnest with his fingers, arm working hard and fast. Steve gasped and his eyes flew open. 

“Can I come?” He asked breathlessly, rolling his hips in time with Billy’s thrusts. “Please, Billy, please can I come?” Billy pulled his fingers out of Steve swiftly, leaving Steve empty and shocked. He watched his hole clench around nothing and his dick jump against the pool of precum on his stomach. “Billy, please.” Billy ran a finger up his dick, feeling how hot it was under his touch. 

“God, you’re so good. Asking so nicely to come. You ready for my dick, baby?” Steve nodded aggressively, hair rasping against the pillow. Billy poured more lube over his cock and Steve’s hole, slicking himself up before pressing the head gently against Steve. Steve moaned loudly He’d been imagining Billy fucking him for the past week. It was all he could think about, and he would will his cock not to get hard as he remembered the feeling of Billy filling him up. Now, with the brush of his cock head against the ring of muscle, all thought flew out of his head and all he wanted was the feeling of Billy pounding into him. 

“More, Billy, fuck me,” he said, fingers wrapping around the scarf tightly. Billy chuckled and thrust his hips in one slick move, fully sheathing his dick in Steve’s body. 

“Oh fuck baby,” Billy said, pushing up more until Steve bucked his hips. “You’re always so tight, but jesus, you’re like a vice,” he said, pulling out slowly. He watched the way Steve’s body clung to him until he was almost all the way out before plunging back in. Steve arched off the bed and Billy couldn’t hold back anymore. He let loose, fucking his hips forward fast. Steve’s eyes rolled back as Billy fucked him hard, slamming his hips into Steve over and over again. Steve’s cock was leaking non stop against his stomach and as much as Billy wanted to make Steve come untouched, spurting against both of their chests and stomachs as Billy kept going, he had something else in mind. He leaned over Steve, pressing a deep kiss to his slack lips. 

Steve moaned into his mouth, letting Billy’s tongue in and sucking on it hard. Billy couldn’t wait until later when he’d definitely need to see Steve on his knees with his soft pink mouth wrapped around his cock. He wanted to wake Steve up by sucking his dick, holding him down by his slim hips and deep throating him until Steve came. He shook the thoughts out of his head and leaned all of his weight on his arm while moving the other one down between their bodies and wrapping a hand around Steve’s dick. 

“Billy, I can’t, I’m gonna come,” Steve babbled, hips jerking against Billy’s grip. 

“Come, baby, I wanna feel you come,” Steve went rigid almost immediately as he came, back arching and body going tight around Billy’s dick. Billy felt his come spilling over his fist in slow spurts, hot and sticky as he rode the aftershocks. Billy kept his fist wrapped around Steve’s spent cock, slowly stroking him. Steve shivered and tried to get away from the sensation, but he had nowhere to go as Billy’s muscled body pressed him into the mattress. 

“Too much,” he said, thrashing his head against the pillow. Billy kept pumping his hips in and out of Steve, so hot and wet around his throbbing cock. Billy tightened his fist and moved it faster. Steve drew in a sharp, shaky breath and a long drawn out cry as Billy kept jerking him off. 

“Is it really too much, baby? Or does it feel good? You haven’t been allowed to come for so long, I thought you wanted this.” Steve was getting hard again, never going fully soft under Billy’s hand. 

“I want it,” he admitted wetly, moving his hips up and back. Billy’s hips fucked in hard and he couldn’t stop the prickling feeling building in his spine. 

“I’m gonna fill you up,” he said, biting down hard on Steve’s shoulder. Steve shuddered and came for the third time, a weak spurt of come shooting between them. Billy’s hips stuttered and he pushed into Steve hard, coming with a shout. Steve could feel the heat spreading inside him as Billy collapsed, panting hard against him. They were both on fire, sweaty and slick against each other. Steve’s dick was sensitive as it rubbed against Billy’s stomach. Billy’s breath and damp and hot against his neck until their breathing leveled out. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Billy said, lifting himself up and leaning on his forearms over the brunette. 

“That was,” Steve searched for the right word. “Amazing doesn’t seem to cover it.” Billy chuckled, brushing the sweat slick hair out of his face and kissing his swollen lips lightly before ducking down and taking a nipple into his mouth. Steve hissed, all of his nerves oversensitive and buzzing. 

“Billy,” he whined. “Stop it.” Billy rumbled out a laugh against his skin, licking a stripe over to the other bud and taking it into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it roughly. He pulled away with a pop once he was satisfied with how red they both were, standing erect and sore on Steve’s chest. 

“I dunno baby, I said four or five times. And by my count, you’ve only come three times.” Steve shook his head desperately. 

“I can’t,” he said. The tension on his voice, the slight waver made Billy’s cock start to fill up where it was still buried deep in Steve’s ass. 

“Baby, you can. I’ve seen you do it before. You just have to believe in yourself and your pretty little dick,” Billy teased. Steve blushed bright red down his chest. Something about the humiliation and praise in Billy’s words made him twitch and made his stomach flip. Billy sat up, leaning back against his heels and looking down at where they were connected. He wrapped a loose fist around Steve’s cock and squeezed. Steve bit his lip and closed his eyes, going tight around the dick inside him. 

“You want me to keep going or do you want me to stop? If you tell me to stop, I will. But I was thinking of waking you up tomorrow with an absolutely stellar blow job but that’s when you were being good.” 

“Fuck,” Steve said, jerking at the thought of Billy’s hot wet mouth wrapped around him. “Don’t stop,” he said. Billy grinned. 

“If you insist.” He sped up his movements, fucking lightly into Steve as he brought him off. Steve went fully rigid and stopped breathing as he came. Only a dribble of come slid down Billy’s fist before he let go and pulled out of Steve, shuffling up his body to straddle his chest. His fist flew on his hard cock as he panted. Steve opened his mouth automatically, waiting to feel the splash of come on his face. Billy moaned once, twice and went silent and still as he shot ropes of come on Steve’s cheeks and in his mouth. After he came down from his high, Billy untied Steve from the headboard and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his nose against Steve. 

“I fucking love you so much, baby,” he said against Steve’s hair. 

“I love you too, you animal,” Steve said fondly, kissing Billy’s neck lightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will keep me writing for these two! any thoughts are appreciated!!


End file.
